1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enhanced chemiluminescent reaction especially for use in a diagnostic assay, particularly immunoassay, and to a diagnostic kit for use in the assay. A chemiluminescent reaction is a chemical reaction which results In the emission of light. The luminescent emission is generally of sufficient duration to enable the light emitted to be detected or measured, and thereby to allow the detection or quantification of an analyte. The chemiluminescent reaction with which this invention is concerned is that between a 2,3-dihydro-1,4-phthalaztnedione (DPD), especially luminol, with an oxidant, especially hydrogen peroxide, and a peroxidase enzyme, especially horseradish peroxidase, which catalyses the oxidation of the DPD by the oxidant. The oxidation is accompanied by emission of light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luminescent assays making use of the above-mentioned peroxidase-catalysed oxidation of a DPD include several types. This invention is concerned primarily with those in which the presence or amount of peroxidase is determined. It includes predominantly assays wherein horseradish peroxidase is conjugated to a ligand in order to label it and a luminescent reaction is used to detect or quantitate the label. This category includes ELISAs, competitive EIAs and nucleic acid hybridization assays, based on peroxidase labels. However, assays for measurement of free peroxidase, e.g. for analytical purposes, are also included.
A review of luminescent assays has been published by L. J. Kricka, Clinical Chemistry 37, 1472-1481 (1991).
The sensitivity of the peroxidase-catalysed chemiluminescent oxidation of DPDs can be enhanced by including in the reagents an enhancer, namely a 6-hydroxybenzothiazole (European Patent No. 87959B), a phenol selected from a narrowly defined class (European Patent No. 116454B or U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,044), or an aromatic amine selected from a narrowly defined class (U.K. Patent No. 2162946B or U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,950). A further class of substituted phenols that enhance chemiluminescent reactions of this type are phenols substituted in ortho and/or para positions by imidazolyl or benzimidazolyl (U.K. Patent No. 2205945B, European Patent No. 296752B). These patents are owned by National Research Development Corporation. European Patent Application Publication No. 219352A (Minnesota Mining and Mfg. Co.) describes various aromatic amines, including some of those previously mentioned in U.K. Application 2162946A, as enhancers. It is an object of the Invention to extend the range of effective enhancers. This is a difficult task because no theory or mechanism has been published to explain how one should attempt to select candidate compounds to try as enhancers. For the purposes of the present application the term "enhancer" and related terms will be used to include compounds that increase the total light output and/or the signal:background ratio of a chemiluminescent assay, at at least one concentration of compound.